monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Jyuratodus Ecology
Taxonomy *Order: Piscine Wyvern *Suborder: Fish Feet Wyvern *Superfamily: Mud Fish Wyvern *Family: Jyuratodus *Species: Jyuratodus Jyuratodus is a mud-swimming Piscine Wyvern that was discovered in the New World by the commission. History Not much is known about Jyuratodus's discovery. Missing Link Much about the evolution of Piscine Wyverns is unknown, but that might've changed with the discovery of Jyuratodus.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 320 Jyuratodus shares many similarities with ancient Piscine Wyverns, and it's considered likely that it might've eventually evolved into Lavasioth.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 224 and 320 Despite this being possible, it's unclear whether it originates from the Old World or New World.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 320 Did Jyuratodus evolve into Lavasioth before spreading into the Old World, or did it move to the Old World, become Lavasioth, and return to the New World?Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 320 So far, no Jyuratodus have been reported in the Old World, but its discovery could lead to researchers finding the ancestor of all Piscine Wyverns.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 320 Interestingly, Jyuratodus has a large number of fins on its body compared to fish seen today.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 224 Habitat Range Jyuratodus are native to the muddy swamps of the Wildspire Waste.MHW's Monster Field Guide: Jyuratodus Ecological Niche Jyuratodus is in the middle of the food chain, preying upon Apceros that come to drink from the marsh.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 225 It has also been seen dragging the corpses of other monsters into its territory for later consumption.Example: https://youtu.be/3SKqH4PiYmE?t=28 Jyuratodus doesn't eat much, only once a day at most, but it has to compete with other monsters like Rathian, Pink Rathian, Anjanath, and Tigrex for food.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 225 However, its true rival is Barroth.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 225 Biological Adaptations *Length: 1508.7cm *Height: 554.6cm *Foot Measurements: 192cmDive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 222 Jyuratodus's scales are vulnerable to extreme heat, becoming brittle and weak when left to dry.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 223 If Jyratodus becomes too hot, it'll have a hard time breathing through its skin as well.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 223 To stay moist and keep cool, Jyuraydous is always covering its body in mud to protect itself from the harsh sun, which is the main reason why it lives in swampy environments.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 223 Adorning its body are many fins that are primarily used for balance.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 224 Although these appendages assist it as it swims, Jyuratodus will turn and adjust them while walking on land, aiding it as it moves over the uneven ground.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 224 Inside of its mouth are bone-crunching teeth used for crushing and tearing into prey.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 225 Once it has slain its victim, it'll feed the internal organs of its quarry.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 225 While swimming, Jyuratodus will swallow some mud and combine it with water from its water sac, making thick globs of mud that restrict the movements of predators and prey alike.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 223 Behavior Jyuratodus is highly territorial, attacking all monsters that invade its turf.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 223 It spends most of its time hidden away in its swamp, soaking in mud to stay moist, before hunting later in the day.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 223 While in its territory, it'll leave behind tracks in the water and on rocks as a warning to intruders, as well as kick up mud to scare off rivals.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 223 and 225 Barroth will unintentionally destroy these perimeters as it moves through the marsh, causing Jyuratodus to attack the Brute Wyvern because it sees that as a challenge for its turf.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 225Jyuratodus vs. Barroth: https://youtu.be/qaZlUFkVo4I?t=178 Breeding Habits Jyuratodus only ever breed during the wet season in the Wildspire Waste.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 225 Males and females will gather together in the swamps to spawn, but only a handful of their eggs will hatch.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 225 By the time the wet season is over, most of the water will have evaporated in the swamp, drying out the eggs.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 225 Once the young hatch, they'll search for a large monster and enter into the body of the organism by swimming into an opening (Wound, nostrils, mouth, etc.) before attaching their spine-like gills to its insides.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 225 The young Jyuratodus will sneak into the bodies of larger creatures and feed on their insides until they get older.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 225 Interestingly, it has been raining less frequently in the Wildspire Waste, meaning no Jyuratodus have been breeding recently.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 225 Sources *Monster Hunter: World *Monster Hunter World: Iceborne *"Dive to Monster Hunter World" (Japanese DIVE TO MONSTER HUNTER: WORLD モンスターハンター:ワールド 公式設定資料集) References Category:Monster Ecology Category:Piscine Wyvern Ecology